The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, a vehicle includes at least two headlamps positioned along a front module of the vehicle for illuminating an area in front of the vehicle. During manufacturing, the vehicle undergoes an aim alignment process in which the position of the headlamp bulbs are adjusted to aim the light beam from the headlamps within a set range. Specifically, the light beam is aimed such that the beam is high enough (i.e., above ground) to illuminate the road ahead of the vehicle and low enough so as not to blind oncoming traffic.
In the aiming process, vehicles of a given make/model are aimed in the same manner. That is, each vehicle uses the same inputs for aiming the headlamps. However, manufacturing variations between vehicles can affect a ride height of the vehicle, thus affecting the height of the headlamps and therefore, the aim of the light beam. These and other issues are addressed by the present disclosure.